


To Capture A Heart

by koolaidmanhehe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolaidmanhehe/pseuds/koolaidmanhehe
Summary: You never thought at the start of your Hogwarts years, that a student would become close friends with the brooding Potions professor, let alone that student being you.
Relationships: Severus Snape x reade, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	To Capture A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-insert fic, but I use a name to help myself when writing! There will also be some characteristics you might not have, added to add to the effect of the story. My apologies <3\. Songs for the chapter at the end.

You shivered at the cold, unwelcome feeling of the dungeons. You'd been at Hogwarts for a week now and while that was only a short amount of time, you weren't sure you would ever get used to the dungeons. The dungeons contained some of the more uninviting rooms at the school; such as the Potions classroom, the Slytherin common room and dormitories, the duelling room, and other terrifying things you could imagine existing in a dungeon. 

Your friends, Mars Yolen and Sienna Una, walked in front of you, the three of you making your way to class. You let out a tired sigh, checking your bag for what seemed the hundredth time to make sure you had the two-page essay Professor Snape had assigned last Wednesday. You knew he was a harsh teacher, but you never expected a two page essay on your third day of class for first years. It wasn't required, but you included a third piece of parchment with doodles of the ingredients in the potion your essay was about. Drawing was something you'd liked since you were a child, your father suspected you got the gene from your late mother. 

You, Mars, and Sienna finally arrived outside the Potions classroom, a few other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students already seated. Sienna made her departure from you and Mars, where the two of you sat at your assigned desk. You opened your bookbag, took out the essay, and watched it magically fly to Professor Snape's desk, who appeared to be nowhere in sight. As if on queue, the small wooden door on the left side of the classroom opened and Professor Snape walked to his desk, picking up the essays that had already been turned in. Yours, being the top one on the pile, got studied by the man. He set the other papers aside and flipped through your pages, as many of your other classmates arrived. 

"See me after class, Miss Loset," the professor's cold and sudden tone caught everyone off guard, them all turning to look at you. You shifted uncomfortably and sat on your hands, before gulping, a red tint forming on your cheeks.

"Yes sir," Mars gave you his famous 'How'd you screw up this time, Clem?' look, while you fidgeted with your mother's old rings. The problem was: you weren't sure what you had done. It was two pages, spaced as he had instructed, over the minimum word-count, written semi-neatly. You spent all week scanning over the essay, making sure it was perfect; as it would be your first three pages of potions homework handed in ever. You pushed back the overwhelming urge to cry and got ready to take notes in class. 

After what seemed like the longest hour and a half of your life, class was finally dismissed, except you. Your classmates scurried out of the Boomberry scented room, due to an explosion near the front. You put your quill, ink, and notes in you bag. Mars looked at you sympathetically. 

"Do you want me to wait outside?" You shook your head, "I'll see you at Charms, then. Remember to watch your words," Mars reminded you of your bold attitude you'd had since you were little. He gave you a quick pat on your shoulder and dashed out of the room. You turned to the front of the classroom, where a seat had been placed in front of Professor Snape's desk. He came out of, what you assumed was, his office and strengthened his bored expression. 

"Have a seat, Miss Loset," you hurried to the wooden chair and sat down, setting your bag on the floor next to you. Professor Snape sat in his chair, opposite you, and opened a drawer to his left, pulling out what looked like your essay. When he dropped it on the flat surface, your guess had been correct. He skipped past the first two pages of your work and went directly to the page with your drawings on them, turning the paper to face you. He intertwined his fingers and set his elbows on the desk. "Last week when I assigned a two-page essay, I knew each student that sat in this classroom would dread even one page. I was insignificantly shocked to find a third piece of parchment attached to yours, but I became even more astonished when your third page was not compiled of words, but drawings." You met his cold gaze, which had been set on you the entire time. "Why'd you do it?" 

"Why'd I do what?" You regretted the question as soon as it left your mouth, seeing his lips go from a thin line to scowl. 

"Why would you turn in a page of drawings to your potions professor? This isn't art class," 

You stared at him, "with all due respect, sir, it was merely extra work on my behalf because I wanted to put in the effort. I'm not expecting you to grade the drawings, because I'm well aware this isn't an art class. It was simply a gesture, which seems to be my own mistake." He raised an eyebrow at the slight chance in volume of your voice. 

"I appreciate your attempt at a decent lie, but I'm not grading this. ," You watched the man's upper lip quirk into the slightest smirk. 

"I-" The man's faint smirk disappeared before his normal bored expression came back, and you swear you saw his eyes roll. 

"It's a nice try, but as I said, this isn't art class and I don't want drawings in this class, unless you're told. Your grade will be lowered for the missing paragraph and I'll be taking five house points from Hufflepuff for your original lie and your mistake in general. You're dismissed, Miss Loset," You grabbed your bag, all while glaring at the man.

"Have a good day, professor," you scoffed. You walked out of the quiet classroom into the still, chilly dungeons. 

When you told Mars and Sienna what had happened after class, Sienna reassured you the day couldn't get worse. She was wrong. In Charms, a second year Slytherin, Phineas Orson, that sat behind you "accidentally" said the wrong spell and lit your hair on fire. 

"Professor, Clementine's hair is on fire," Mars had cried. While you and Mars were getting your hair settled with Professor Flitwick, Sienna made the very Gryffindor decision to lunge at Phineas. That day, he left class with a bloody nose and a very dark black eye. Unfortunately, all three of you ended up with detention after Professor Flitwick inquired Professor McGonagall. Each of you were to serve detention with the opposite student's head of house. Which left Sienna serving detention with Professor Sprout, Phineas with Professor McGonagall, and you with Professor Snape; an evening you were not looking forward to. Professor McGonagall deducted ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor (much to her dismay,) and five from Hufflepuff. 

At lunch, you and your friends sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, despite Sienna being a different house. Your frown deepened when you saw Professor Snape enter the Great Hall; knowing he'd be informed about your detention any minute now. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get detention with Snape, Clem. He just- he looked so bloody happy, I wanted to cave his-" you cut Sienna off. 

"It's okay, I told you that already. It's not even that, I just don't know why he doesn't like me." You looked at the pair, Mars giving you a shrug. 

"Well, Phineas doesn't like anyone that's not-" 

"Not Phineas," you sighed. 

"Oh, then who are you-" Sienna followed your line of sight, "oh, Professor Snape? My sister says he doesn't like anyone. Don't take it personally," 

"You know how she is. I think she'd rather die than live with a peer not liking her," Mars laughed, when lunch appeared on the table. While your friends served themselves food, you watched the professor pour himself and Professor Sprout a goblet of pumpkin juice. 

"Here," your eyes flickered back to the table where Mars was spooning beef casserole onto your plate, "you have to eat. Your dad will kill Sienna and I if he finds out we aren't making you eat lunch,"

"It's just a shame he's such a twat," you sighed. 

"Why?" Mars looked at you, mouth full of peas.

"Because I'm sure he's a nice person. I mean, look at the man," all three of you looked to your professor who was entrapped in a conversation with Mr. Filch, "you can tell he's kind, I bet he just has some dark past or something. Maybe his mom was mean," 

"I heard a rumor he was a Death Eater," Sienna shrugged, grabbing a biscuit from the plate in the center of the table. 

"You can't let Professor Snape not liking you ruin your first year, Clementine. Like Sienna said, he doesn't like anyone. You know it, we know it, our siblings know it, Merlin himself probably knows it. If he gives you 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 much trouble, you should talk to Professor Sprout or even Dumbledore," Mars poked you with his fork. "Besides, you're too pretty to be worried about someone twice your age. It'll give you wrinkles," 

Sienna rolled her eyes at Mars' comment, "isn't he in like his mid-twenties? He's not bad looking either. Don't knock it until you try it, that's what my mum says," 

"You're eleven, you shouldn't be trying anyone," your brother, Oliver, sat next to you, Mars' brother trailing closely behind him. 

"Who are y'all talking about, anyways?" Mars brother, Maurice, sat on your other side, immediately grabbing a biscuit. 

"Professor Snape," Mars informed them, causing Oliver to gag. 

"You think that man's attractive?" Maurice coughed. 

"I do, and I'm tired of pretending he's not." Sienna started giggling, making eye contact with you. The two of you stuck in a fit of laughter while the boys started another discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter, I'll compile a few songs I suggest listening to while reading :). It's not a necessity, but recommended to make your reading experience more alive <3\.   
>  Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra   
>  I Will Survive; 1981 Re-recording - Gloria Gaynor   
>  Jolene - Dolly Parton   
>  Don't Stop Me Now; Remastered 2011 - Queen


End file.
